


The Lynch Pin

by lilac_red



Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cocky Ishigami Senkuu, Cute Asagiri Gen, Defeated Ishigami Senkuu, Dense Asagiri Gen, Devastating Revelations, Devious Senkuu, Dumb Asagiri Gen, F/M, Ishigami Senkuu is Whipped, M/M, Made up youth conference, Mentions of little Senkuu, Multi, People are attracted to Gen, Saoinji Ukyou is smooth, Senkuu thought he was being smart and this was the result, The gang is mostly all here, Ukyou is an adult, What will you do now Senkuu?, When your attempts backfire on you, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: "No he's not!"("Well, fuck." Magma whispered.)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595473
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	The Lynch Pin

The International Youth Conference for Future Leading Leaders, or IYCFLL was an opportunity for a select few.

("If you can ignore the fact that it has one of the _worst_ acronyms ever." Kohaku once said.)

The select few being youths (ages ranging from as early as pre-adolescence to late 20s) whom are considered to be truly gifted (by someone who honestly keeps a creepy, scrutinizing eye on all the shit they do) in their areas of practiced expertise.

("Tsukasa is invited regularly due to his undefeated skills in hand-to-hand combat and Momiji in gymnastics." Chrome explained.)

The young adults, or Leaders of the Future as they are referred as, will have the opportunity (obligation) to mingle amongst one another. Their brilliant minds exchanging view points and ideas with other brilliant minds to ensure the (stagnant) state of the world for the future.

("The current leaders are pushing the shit they couldn't handle onto our generation to deal with." Ginrou sneered, never getting an invitation himself but attending because of his brother.)

It is a yearly event in which invitation are sent by first class jets, sealed in ancient wax, and engraved in shimmering gold lettering. Rumors of Michelin star restaurant cuisine served during the three days of the conference at no expense to the attendees and private concerts by pop-star sensations were only the tip of the iceberg.

("They tend to exaggerate some details." Ruri voiced.)

There was more. So much more to keep the youth of the event complacent. 

To entice them.

To entrap anyone into what could be considered a once in a life time opportunity to change the world for the betterment of mankind.

To anyone who is not one Ishigami Senkuu.

Senkuu, in all honesty, couldn't care less about the invitation that came yearly at his doorstep. Each time in different packaging (box, manilla folder, Urgent mail, Emergency mail, threatening mail, email, and pop-greeting cards) only to be used as fuel for his many, many projects. He cared less about the contents inside the package. 

Once a long time ago, young Senkuu opened the envelope. Upon seeing what it said little Senkuu jumped and cackled with glee. Not because of the words on the parchment stating his honor to attend a IYFCLL meeting. But because of the fantastical and ludicrous rumors about the paper and wax seal of the envelope. Little Senkuu was dead set on going to the moon and he just _had_ to crack the mystery behind the rumors of the IYCFLL invitation. In his mind, it made sense. 

To his utter but expected disappointment, little Senkuu found out the rumors were shams. The wax tested for a same, cheap brand of this year and the after deconstructing the letter the paper had compounds of wood. Which paper is made off in the first place! No gold. At all. 

Hence, Senkuu was not interested in the sham which was the IYCFLL conference. 

Even if his teachers begged.

Even if the superintendent begged.

Even if his father begged.

He continued to blatantly ignore anything sent from them until the fall of his 17th year of being alive in the world.

"I'm going to the IYCFLL conference this year! Are you going too, Senkuu-Chan? Let's take Tia-chan and Yuzuhira-chan as our plus ones! Won't it be fun?"

And that is how one Ishigami Senkuu found himself in a stuffy suit sipping on non-alcoholic champagne in one of the corners of the expensive venue the IYCFLL committee rented for the conference. His hair gelled down in a similar fashion to Byakuya's.

("Man, you are whipped!" Kohaku laughed.)

He pretended to have a good time. A feat only successful once discussing the calculation of space explorations in annual pursuits with one of the heads of the committee, Dr. Xeno. The American NASA employee had a brilliant mind. And dare he say even more brilliant than his online mentor. 

The conversation lasted for a good hour. The doctor was whisked away by the head of security to attend to another matter Senkuu was not interested in hearing.

Senkuu didn't mind. Talking to one person was his limit and he had fulfilled it. Thus he was happy to be left alone in his corner. He could see a lot from there.

("Ah, Senkuu! You can see Gen-nii from here, didja know that?" Taiju exclaimed after making a round to see his friend.)

A borrowed 8.5 ton chandler dangled dangerously overhead the enormous ball room space.

Walls littered with tables of beautifully plated food not just for display on actual silver platters. 

There was a DJ playing tasteful background music and setting up for a larger event to his side. 

Taiju was gorging on food with Magma (who knows how he even got in, though he probably shouldn't be thinking that about a relative) and Ginrou (obviously invited by Kinrou).

Yuzuhira was talking in a group with Kohaku and Ruri. There were a few other girls who's names he didn't know. Chrome was very unsubtly trying to listen in to their conversation with Kinrou. 

By far the biggest groups were those in the center compromised of two famous people surrounded by what could only be called fanatics.

Tsukasa led the first group. He was being admired, fawned, and flirted with by a group largely consisting of the female population. He was too busy to truly pay attention to them as he kept an eye on his sister (his plus one) and Suika (brought along with one of the other Ishigami's in the venue, not surprising because Kokuyo likes to boast about the younger Ishigami generation). 

The other big group belonged to Gen. Of course, this was a surprise to no one. Gen with his charismatic self, consisting of an alluring personality and pretty features. Not to mention his endless bag of mind altering and conniving tricks. It was hard not to become attracted to person that was Asagiri Gen. Something, Senkuu was proud of and admonished the IYCFLL committee for not noticing sooner (Gen had finally gotten his _firs_ t IYCFLL invitation last year. Those idiots).

In contrast to Tsukasa's group, the Mentalist's followers consisted of mostly men. Men known to be physically attractive by societal standards. Yet, worry was the last thing on Senkuu's mind.

"Are you worried?"

Kohaku had arrived some time ago. Senkuu didn't make any effort to acknowledge his cousin and Kohaku didn't expect it either. If Kohaku wanted to talk, she would have to be one to initiate and Senkuu would comply. Unfortunately, it appeared it was about something boring. 

"Why would I be?"

He picked his ear with his pinky in a nonchalant fashion. A stupid expression on his face.

Senkuu had years upon years to formulate preparations for something like what was currently occurring. The men could flirt all they want with the Mentalist but Gen would be non-the-wiser to their futile attempts. Senkuu made it so. He had also had years to not-so-subtly court the famous magician. Slowly manipulating the other to believe he was the best and only choice as a potential life-long partner. He can make cola from scratch after all.

Senkuu smirked at that. A creepy little smirk. He was not worried at all.

Kohaku smacked him upside the head. 

"Don't smile like that. You'll scare people away."

Senkuu grumbled about that being the plan.

Kohaku huffed. "Whatever, you sadistic loner. But I would be worried if I were you. Gen's been laughing, like actually laughing, a lot. Around pretty boy over there."

Senkuu looked backed at Gen's group, uninterested, before he started choking on the champagne.

Taiju, Yuzuhira, Tsukasa, Kinrou, Ginrou, Magma, Chrome, Ruri, and Suika rushed over to his side. Taking a few new faces with them.

Kohaku pummeled Senkuu's back into submission to, in her words,"get all that water out of your lungs." Everyone else concerned about his well-being.

Senkuu ignored all their squandering in favor of looking back at the disgustingly, stupid flowery scene from moment before.

What Kohaku said was true. Gen was laughing, actually laughing! So freely. Not elegantly like he would do for fan service or out of ettiequte but when he was truly enjoying himself (Like when he was scheming with Senkuu). There was a smile--no--grin. A wide genuine-looking grin on his face highlighted by rosy cheeks. But that wasn't all.

What truly took the cake was the 0.05 seconds it took for Gen to tuck his long strand of his hair behind his ear. His ear! That action so common, so ordinary, so _innocent_ , so unlike the devious, calculating man that is the Mentalist. Senkuu had seen that action only a handful of times. It indicated that he was very much interested. Very much excited about something ~~or someone~~.

Clearly something was wrong. Incredibly, horribly wrong.

Giving his friends a curt reply of "I'm fine." Senkuu rushed over to where the Mentalist was.

(The gang moved silently after him.)

He maneuvered over the hoards of youth like himself (though less hormonal) until he was a few measly steps from the spectacle he witnessed with Kohaku. Three men surrounded the bicolored man like guard dogs. Two were tall (taller then Gen) and muscular individuals. One was called Hyguga (because Momiji kept sighing "Hyuga-sama" like a weirdo near the closest table) and the other with dreads (and Gen _hates_ dreads) had a name akin to ponzu or something. They glowered at anyone attempting to come closer and interrupt the two chatting in the middle _(great, two new fanatics to take care of,_ Senkuu muttered).

("Who are they?" Chrome asked. Not because he was jealous of their muscles or whatever.

"Hyuga and Mozu." 

"... Weren't those the guys that tried to kill you to prove a point last year, Tsukasa?" Kohaku asked.

"...")

The third man, the perp, the culprit, the one with the ability to catch famed Asagiri Gen's undivided and honest attention was chatting with the mentalist. Happily. Senkuu disliked him ("Because saying you hate someone is bad, Senkuu-chan" Gen had once said). He wasn't as strong as the two before but definitely stronger than stick-boy Senkuu and by the looks of it, taller. Senkuu disliked him a lot!

("He doesn't like him." Magma stated.

"Way to state the obvious, Magma. Where were you the last thirteen years?")

"-I think it will be a phenomenal idea! With your superhuman hearing abilities and my voice mimicry skills we could put on one heck of a show! We'll donate the proceedings to-"

"Ahem." Senkuu interrupted. 

Gen turned with a scowl. It quickly melted into a big smile after seeing it was Senkuu, "Senkuu-chan!"

"Mentalist."

The guards minus one growled lowly.

("Did they seriously just growl?" Kinrou asked in disbelief.)

"Great timing! This is Ukyou Saoinji a naval officer with super sensitive hearing! Like it's so strong he can tell the difference between someone's actual voice and my mimicry! Unbelievable right? I was thinking about bringing back the mimicry segment for an episode or two and have Ukyou-chan guest star!"

Senkuu didn't miss the way Gen purposely ignored the presence of the other two. It left him feeling smug. 

("It looks like Senkuu's having fun." Taiju smiled.)

They noticed and glared. 

"I'm Ukyou Saoinji." The supposed "pretty boy" held out his hand.

Senkuu scrutinized the naval officer but shook his hand. He smirked. Gen was still prettier," Senkuu Ishigami."

Ukyjo raised one thin brow. Not use to the arrogance flooding out of Senkuu and how it brought out the hostility in others. And Gen's blatant naivety to their surroundings (two mad dogs and one sadistic asshole).

After they finished their greetings, Senkuu reached out for the mentalist's hand and squeezed it. Fucking squeezed it. 

Hyuga and Mozu bristled.

Ukyou figured something out.

Senkuu sends a condescending grin at them all.

Gen gives Senkuu's hand a squeeze before gushing, "Awe! Senkuu-chan is still so cute holding my hand like this! It's like you haven't grown up at all."

("Oh no." Ruri gasped.)

Then all of a sudden. The tables had turned.

("Oh no." Yuzuhira gasped.)

Hyuga and Mozu smirked.

Ukyou listened in on the sideline conversations.

And Senkuu's grin dropped.

"So this is the... Senkuu-chan you told us about?" Hyuga asked in an innocent tone. 

"Yup! The one and only brilliant scientist-in-the-making." Was Gen's innocent reply.

( _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._ Yuzuhira, Kohaku, Ruri, Chrome, Tsukasa, Kinrou, Ginrou, Magma, and Suika chanted in their minds.

They knew where the conversation was being led. It was obvious. Gen's tone of voice indicated so. He was about to go on a tangent. One that Senkuu was never, _ever_ exposed to before. Because they all cared about onion-headed bastard too much for him go through what he was about to go through.

"He had to know at some point." Tsukasa tried to rationalize but even he feared for what was about to happen to his friend.)

"Really? That cute little childhood friend you spoke of? He's not little at all, Gen. He's practically a man now!" Monzu's mockery was well hidden.

Gen's eyes shone. His grip a little tighter on a puzzled Senkuu's hand.

("Oh no. It's happening!" Ginrou screeched in terror.)

"No he's not!" 

("Well, fuck." Magma whispered.)

"Well, no, okay. He has grown a lot taller. And finally fits into the lab coat I got him all those years ago. And is like a ten billion times smarter than me about everything but! _But!_ He'll always be that cute little boy that clings to me when he's in trouble and is too shy to be direct! No matter how many years pass I'll always care about him like the responsible and caring Gen-nii I am to him and Tai-chan! So they can grow up and be--"

And Senkuu's heard enough.

("Guys, guys! I think I see Senkuu's soul leaving his mouth!")

Senkuu felt like he was moments away from death's door. 

Having been publicly declared as nothing more than a "cute little boy" by the man he loved for over a decade. Said man declaring himself to be nothing more than a fraternal figure. To be viewed in the same category as _Taiju_ in Gen's eyes and care. Where all those years of perfectly calibrated excuses for nought?

(Honestly, I'd be shocked if that wasn't his reaction after hearing Gen rave about his undying brotherly love to both him AND Taiju.")

Senkuu's mind fried.

His brain had taken a direct hit from devastation halting body functions and thus rendering him as a man no better than the vegetable his hair reminded people.

Thus he was not even aware of his surroundings. Which was why the junior scientist had yet to realize someone leading him out of the ball room and into one of the many lounging rooms.

("Should we follow them?"

"Duh.")

Not until someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. Immediately drawing his focus back to reality.

Senkuu jumped, startled by the unexpected. He looked around immediately noting he was no longer getting humiliated by the holder of his affection. 

"Where's the Mentalist?" Of course his hopeless pinning ass couldn't help but ask (even after what had occurred).

Ukyou Saoinji looked amused,"He's still in the ballroom. You looked like you were about to faint, so I volunteered to take you somewhere to lay down. Asagiri-san insisted on coming but I convinced him not to... Weird though? Usually when someone rejects another so openly like before they'd be running the opposite direction unable to handle the awkward tension of being hit on. Especially when that person happens to be a close friend. "

Senkuu said nothing. He merely glared at the naval officer. A frown growing on his lips.

He continued on,"Instead, Asagiri-san didn't waste a second fretting over your wellbeing. Acting like what happened before between you, Hyuga and Mozu didn't happen at all. No, actually, it was almost as if he had no idea you guys were fighting over him in the first place. Being dense to his extent shouldn't be possible considering his looks and social status. Not without the help of a conniving, and quite frankly petty, motherfucker."

Senkuu continued to remain silent. He had long since moved to his comfortable cross legged position. One hand resting on his cheek as he looked to the side with indignation. He clicked his tongue to show his annoyance.

"You're not even going to try and deny it?" Ukyjo was half-expecting the kid to in all honesty.

Senkuu humphed, "No use if you already know. That would be wasting time."

It was then that the naval officer started laughing. Unable to control himself because of the absurdity of it all. Of the boy 'fess-ing up about his underhanded tactics without an ounce of shame. _Asigiri was right, damn this cocky brat_. 

"What's so funny?" The young scientist snapped.

Ukyou caught his breath before answering, "So-Sorry. It's just... To think of everything you had to go through to get Asigiri-san the way he is? And have it all backfire on you. Have you ever thought of, I don't know, just confessing to him instead of going through all this?"

"I was six. What nine-year-old would take what I had to say seriously?," Senkuu deadpanned. Not willing to admit how absurd his plans had been up until this point.

Ukyou wiped his tear filled eyes, cheeks rosy from lack of breath, "You're not six anymore and Gen isn't nine. You realize that and."

Ukyou opened the door to the room causing several of Senkuu's friends to tumble inside from their suspicious positions, "I'm sure you're friends know that to. You have to change tactics. You can't keep keeping potential partners away from him in the way you do. I mean, you can, but at the risk of Asagiri-san never realizing your feelings."

The older man turned to the youths on the ground, "Nice to meet you all. Sorry about not letting you in sooner."

"You--You knew we were out here?" Chrome stuttered.

The naval officer chuckled at the cute boy's question,"It helps to have really sensitive hearing."

"Why did you help Senkuu out?" Kohaku narrowed her eyes at the older man. Suspicion clear.

Ukyou put his hand up defensively, "I admit I was interested in Asagiri-san but seeing how things occurred today. I decided to back out. For the time being. I'll have to go back at sea soon and won't have time to develop a relationship. But your friend does and he seems to genuinely like Asagiri-san, underhandedness aside. I'd like to see how things played out for the both of them when I'm back... Haha, you guys probably don't get it huh? Don't worry you guys will when you're older. Makes me sound old though."

 _So this is an adult._ The youths couldn't help but idolize the well- put together naval officer. His words honest without any hint of sarcasm or malice.

Said officer checked his watch, "I better get going. Don't want to leave Asagiri-san alone with those wolves. Tell Ishigami-kun if he doesn't start now six months will pass by before he knows it and I'll be back."

And he left.

Ginrou whistled, "Not going to lie but if I wasn't related to Senkuu somehow, I'd totally be rooting for him."

Kohaku, Kinrou, and Magma hit him.

"So... what are you going to do now Senkuu?" Taiju hesitantly asked his friend.

Senkuu sighed, actually sighed. Suddenly feeling very tired and very defeated. He hated the feeling.

"There's only one thing left do, big lug..."

Everyone waited for Senkuu to finish.

Senkuu didn't want to say it though. 

It would mean the Mentalist didn't have an ounce of more-than-platonic feelings towards him. The sheer humiliating irony of it all.

But he had to. 

If he ever wanted to have a romantic future with Gen.

"I have to make Gen fall for me."

**Author's Note:**

> "I need everyone's help." Senkuu bowed his head as if pleading, "... please."
> 
> There was silence for one. Two.
> 
> "WHAT!"
> 
> Was everyone's response because THE Ishigami Senkuu was never EVER known to ask pol--fucking--litely for help! Ever. 
> 
> Shit was getting real. He was getting desperate. And it felt like a weight on their shoulders.
> 
> Taiju and Yuzuhira moved towards Senkuu worriedly. 
> 
> Yuzuhira put a hand on her shoulder. 
> 
> Senkuu didn't move.
> 
> She gasped
> 
> "I think Senkuu fainted!"
> 
> \----
> 
> And thus we come to the end of the first arc. 
> 
> Get ready for some cringe, awkward, flirty wooing in the next!


End file.
